The fall of an hero
by Billabong680
Summary: What if Clark had died that day, when he met his father in heaven. He died because he tried saving Lana from Kryptonite drugs, but he ends up dying and meeting his father who told him that Lionel knew his secret.


**Title :** The fall of an hero

**By : **Lois&Clark4ever

**Resume: **What if Clark had died that day when he met his father in heaven (he died because he tried saving Lana from Kryptonite drugs, but he ends up dying and metting his father who told him that Lionel knew his secret.)

**Disclaimer: **Smallville don't belong to me, even if I wished it could ;).

* * *

**Lois P.O.V.**

Slowly, she made her way through the cimetery, her face pale against the moon. She wasn't talking, a write rose laying lifelessly in her hand, while tears were falling from her eyes. She wasn't used to being this helpless nor was she used letting show her emotions. Usually, she would just shout to everyone so that they can leave her alone, but now, she feel empty. It has been two weeks since he died, but she hadn't moved on. She didn't have the strenght to do so. Sometimes, Lana or Chloe would come, talking quietly to her, being carefull not to speak about him, but she wouldn't listen. Everytimes, day or night, she thought about that fatefull moment. The day he passed on. Even if he get quickly on her nerves, she was still thinking of him like a little brother. The one she needed to protect, but failed miserably. She loved kidding him about that hero complex he had, but it was what has lead him to his death. Getting on her knees, she slowly push away some of the flowers that were hidding his name and quietly traced the letters with her fingers.

_Clark Jerome Kent_

_1986-2006_

_A beloved son and a faithful friend_

_Who'll be staying forever in our hearts_

''Clark ?'' Sighing, she tried to get the control of herself, but she wasn't able to do so. '' I don't know why you left nor do I know why you think you had a chance agaisn't him, but I do know that it was a very stupid move to make, she sobs. Well, I never expect anything better from you, _Smallville. _After all, you weren't thinking much about what will happens if you died. Maybe you thought that we'll eventually move on, but it wasn't true. You should have seen your mother, she's totally depressed, not talking nor eating. You were the only thing that was keeping her from falling apart since Mr. Kent died. Maybe you will think that I'm stupid and if you would have been here, you would have been kidding me about it, but I'm not able to move on. I just don't want to. Who would I joke about, kidding him about his pathetic little life at Nowheresville. I don't wanna replace you, but I'm feeling kinda obligated.''

''Hell, if it was a sick joke you were playing, that sure you will get it, but I know it isn't. I saw your body that night and who the hell do you think you are, anyway ? Thinking you'll be able to stop that boy who was drugging Lana and so on. Well, you should have been wiser then that. You weren't a superman or anything else ! You were just human,... like me... I don't even know why I'm speaking to you, you're not even able to listen so it's like I'm speaking to my ownself, but that would mean that I'm insane, but I'm not. Okay, I know that I'm blabbing, but I have the right, after all you left me so why should I listen to you.''

''Well, I kinda believe that I'm insane, in a special way. After all, who would be speaking to the death on a night like this and who would be thinking of the answers that this person would say aloud, except me.''

''Sometimes, I wonder why you had died from only one exposure, while the others have not. The doctors have said that it was an allergic reaction, but I know you. You aren't alergic to anything except maybe to me. Well, you are not exactly allergic to me, but I surely is to you.''

'' I hope you are happy out there and even through I'm not, I'll try to move on. It will take time, I know, but I'll try and I'll help your mother through all of this.''

She put the write rose with the others and she brought her hand to her mouth, kissing it and then letting it on the cold stone.

Goodbye Clark''

Leaving, she didn't look back. Not even once to make sure that what she was believing unto was real. Not thinking, that eventually, she will find him again, except not here, nor at this moment. The waiting of fate as began.

Clark watched her quietly from the sky. Helpless and not knowing if he should ease her pains. He knew that if he comes back to Smallville, questions would arise and he didn't wished that to happen. So he will wait until the world forget about him and then he will reapear. For now, however, he will watch over her, hidden in the clouds like the guardian angel he wants to be for her, and the whole world. Maybe she will recognise him later on, but he doubts it will happen. In a swift movement, he leaves Smallville to Metropolis. There, he will becomes the greatest hero world has ever known.

* * *

I know it is very short, but it is the first time I'm actully writing in english so I just wish to know if I should write more fanfics or simply stop here. I know I'm not the greatest writer, espeacially that I'm living in a french contry and so on and I'm not a perfect bilingual (french-english.)Well, I hope you likes it and if you didn't feel free to review, I won't mind. (Corrections are welcomed, because I wanna improve my english) :) 


End file.
